magical lands
by frozen galaxy
Summary: Three kingdoms. When the princess of Altaria is going to fall on the day of the coronation, everything is going to fall along with her. But, if they can keep her alive until they figure out how to save her and their kingdoms. It's a clash between light and dark. But, when someone precious to the princess is called the darkness side of her, what will happen? OCs included, rated T AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I've been writing this story for a while and I feel bad for not sharing! So, I guess I will!**

**XXXX**

There were three kingdoms that ruled in this great magical world. One controlled the vast seas, another ruled the radiant sky, but of course there were ones that were the masters of the magnificent dragons. All of these kingdoms ruled together and lived peacefully.

The kingdom of the almighty seas was named Palatic. The Palatic kingdom was ruled by a loved king and queen. Their relationship with the other kingdoms made their bond strong. Now the queen was expecting a child one day…

XXXX

The queen brushed back her silver hair and smiled softly as she stared out at the seas. But when she felt the sudden pain rush through her, she knew it was time. "Aldia!" she exclaimed as a maid quickly arrived.

"What is your command your highness?" she asked.

"I-It's time…" she muttered as the girl's ruby eyes sparkled.

"Of course madam! I shall get the medic." She said quickly as she rushed out of the room.

The queen looked down at her large stomach as she softly ran her hand on top of it, "My… I don't think there's only one of you in there." She said as she felt something wriggle inside of her. She let a small grunt escape as she leaned against the wall.

XXXX

"Your majesty! The queen has been sent to the delivery chamber!" Aldia exclaimed as she bustled into his chamber.

The king dropped the scrolls in his hand as he stood up, "I'll be there soon." He called out. He rushed towards the window where the blazing gold dragon awaited, "Here are the maps of the new kingdom. I bid you good flight. And here's an invitation to the great ceremony for the new heir to our throne." He said as he tied the two scrolls onto the dragon's neck. "I bid you well." He said as the dragon flew off.

The king quickly rushed to the outside of the birthing chamber as he knocked on the door. The door was quickly opened and the sound of a cry was heard. "What is it?" he asked.

Aldia smiled, "It is a boy." She said with a smile, "Congratulations!" she said as she offered the blue bundle to the king. The king accepted the bundle as he made it towards his worn out wife, "It is a boy."

She smiled, "W-We shall… call him Ryoga…" she said quietly.

"I agree." The king said as he embraced the queen's forehead.

"I- ugh!" she exclaimed.

The king's eyes furrowed, "What is wrong?" He asked.

"T-There's another- ugh- one." She managed as a medic immediately rushed over. She took the child from the king, "I wish that you leave us so we could finish my lord." She said.

The king glanced back at his wife and nodded as he left the room.

Moments later…

"Your highness… you can enter now." Aldia said as she poked her head through the open the door. The king bustled in as he saw he was offered a pink bundle,

"A girl as well, your majesty." A medic said.

The king took the bundle and walked over to his wife, who was holding Ryoga, "And how about this fine young one?" he asked.

"Rio… we shall call her Rio…" The mother said with a smiled as he handed her Rio.

"The twins of the seas are proclaimed. The invitaitions have been sent; the gathering shall be held in two days!" The king said as the queen smiled at him.

XXXX

Meanwhile, the kingdom of the sky, Altaria, was expecting twins. On the other hand, they were angels of the sky. Thus, they were ruled by a queen, not a king.

XXXX

The queen struggled immensely as she was still having the elder twin. Although this wasn't her first child, she had three boys as well. But, needing a girl to rule the kingdom, she tried once again. But apparently, conceiving a girl was even harder than a boy. She grunted when a flush of relief overcame her.

"C-Congratulations your h-h-highness! It is a girl!" The maiden called out.

The queen glanced over to see the dark brown locks of the girl as they placed her on top of the queen's still rounded belly. The queen's lips quivered, "K-Kara…" she managed as she felt another pain approaching.

"Your highness, are you ready for the next one?" a medic asked.

The queen nodded.

XXXX

Quinton quickly walked into the room and saw his other carrying two bundles, "Uh… mother?" he asked, quite surprised.

"I guess it's twins." She said with a weak smile.

"I-I shall notify the two kingdoms immediately, we shall connect the gathering with the kingdom of Palatic as well." Quinton said as he rushed out of the room.

The queen nodded as she sighed with relief as she closed her eyes, clutching the twins with sighs of relief.

XXXX

Now, the kingdom of Dracion was ruled the same as the kingdom of Palatic. The king and queen have received the dates and new and were quickly busied with the traveling guides.

XXXX

"Faker, what do you think we shall give to the kingdoms?" His wife asked.

"Aliha, we can give them our blessings and maybe each a special gift from us. Since they both conceived twins, we can give blessings to them." Faker said.

Aliha smiled, "I'm off to pack my things now."

XXXX

Day of the gathering

"Welcome, welcome!" The king of Palatic greeted one by one.

"Cydial! It has been to long!"

Cydial, the king of Palatic, turned his head when he saw Aliha approach him Faker by her side.

"It had indeed." He said with a bow as he spotted Misael and Kaito. He gazed at the two children who were clutching their mother's dress and smiled, "Now, how old are you two again?

"They're only one, ah I remember their prophecy ceremony." The queen replied with a smile.

"That was a wonderful ceremony, take seat near thy queen of Altaira and my wife."

"She had already arrived?"

"Indeed, yesterday it seems."

"Ah, I have also heard a new prophet was announced not so long ago." Aliha said.

"Yes, and we shall bless him or her well." The king said.

Aliha nodded as she lifted Misael and placed him into Faker's arms as she lifted Kaito, "We shall see you later Cydial."

"Yes, of course." He said as he turned back to more of the other guests.

Aliha smiled as she walked towards the two queens, "Uhshia, Kotomi it's been too long."

The two queens glanced up and smiled. "Aliha." Uhshia said with a smile.

"Now, where are the children?" Aliha asked.

Kotomi smiled, "They're behind us." She said as she stood up and walked towards the four bassinets. "The blue bassinet belongs to Ryoga, the white one Rio, the gold one Kara, and the silver one Kisuna."

"Who is oldest?" Aliha asked.

"It orders from Ryoga, Kara, Rio, Kisuna." Uhshia said.

"Now who belongs to who?" Aliha asked.

Kotomi chuckled, "Kara and Kisuna are mine while Ryoga and Rio belong to Uhshia."

"Ah, are we permitted to see them?"

"Yes, yes of course."

Faker glanced at the three ladies chatting, he smiled as he approached them, he offered Misael to Kotomi, "I shall be chatting with Tron and Cydial." He said with a respective bow and walked away.

The queens smiled as Uhshia outstretched her arms for Kaito. Kaito willingly went into her arms as she smiled, "Aliha, have you considered wedding contracts yet?"

"No, not at all." Aliha said with a distressed sigh, "And I have to soon."

"Maybe we can settle an agreement between us. We can offer our children up on… a get together once they are at the age of… eight we might say and see what that can offer. Maybe they could get together and no one would get left out at all I must say." Kotomi said with a smile as she ruffled Misael's hair.

"I do like the sound of that… I shall agree with that. I'm sure the kings would agree as well." Aliha said as Uhshia nodded in agreement, "That would save our time on holding banquets of the sorts and the money as well."

Aliha and Kotomi nodded in agreement as they continued to chatter.

"Where are your three boys?" Aliah asked Kotomi, "They're with their father." She replied.

"Your majesties, the prophet has arrived."

"Ah, yes, let him or her in and we shall begin." They said unanimously.

The prophet walked into the room and bowed, "My name is Donavan." He said with a bow as he wrapped his dark black cloak tightly.

"Well, let the prophecies be made!" Cydial said as the boys returned.

Donavan stood in front of the Kamishiros, "Ah… a strong hard willed leader as a son and a beautiful daughter who could be able to seek the future." He then walked over to the other bassinets. "The twins shall live and prosper." He said with a worried look.

"Is there more?" Kotomi questioned.

Donavan nodded, "Yes… but I must permit from having you tell them." He whispered.

Kotomi nodded, "Continue."

"But one fateful day, the kingdoms shall be elapsed into forever darkness. One dark shall fall forever removing the eternal darkness." He said quietly.

Kotomi nodded as she glanced at her sons and sighed as she saw the expression of shock on Quinton's face. "Do not worry my dear…" she said with a smile as she glanced at the two twins.

"I shall proclaim the days. Ryoga, he shall be crowned once the death of his parents. Kara, shall be the new angel of light when her mother is ready. And Misael to rule the kingdom of Dracion when he is of age and the ceremony will be held. What do you proclaim?" he asked.

"I accept." Cydial said.

"I accept." Kotomi said.

"I accept. But, I proclaim that when he has found a suitable mate while of age and worthy." Faker said.

Donavan nodded, "I accept that. I wish you luck in your future." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Everything shall be fine…" Cydial said with confidence, "Everything shall be fine…"

XXXX

**So... yeah. Good? Don't worry, things will get more interesting later. Review please! :D**


	2. new friends

"You've grown so well." Uhshia said with a smile as Ryoga twisted in his outfit.

"But Okaa-san, why are do we have to wear this?" Asked a stubborn six year old Ryoga.

Uhshia chuckled as she brushed the loose strands of gray hair out of her face, "It's for a gathering of the kingdoms."

"So? Why do-"

"We're hosting this for the royal children of the kingdoms, Ryoga." Uhshia said as Ryoga's bored expression changed, "Like a hang out?" Uhshia nodded, "Let's go check on Rio huh?"

XXXX

"I don't remember that." Misael said. Aliha smiled as he walked next to her. "You were only one year old."

"Then why now?" Misael questioned.

"I want you to make friends with the royal children among the other kingdom." Aliha said simply. "Now, find Kaito so we can go."

XXXX

"Quattro! Give that back!" Kara squealed as she chased her brother around.

"Ms. Kara! Please do not run!" a maid called out as she ran after the two children.

"Quattro, give it back to her." Quinton sternly said as Quattro stopped and dropped the bracelet on the ground.

Kara quickly picked it up and ran off, but not before someone could scoop her up. "AHH!" she exclaimed but stopped as she saw the purple strands of hair in front of her face, "Okaa-san!"

Kotomi chuckled as she placed her down, "Now, what's going on sunshine? I can hear you all the way from the cloud gardens."

"Quattro took my bracelet!" Kara pouted.

Kotomi smiled, "It's alright now, now c'mon. Let's go change so we can meet the other-"

"I know! Otou-san told me earlier this morning!" Kara said with a grin.

Kotomi nodded, "Now, where's your sister?"

"Probably in our room… like usual." Kara said.

"If only all of you children could do that to, and maybe then will the castle will be a little quieter." Kotomi said with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Kara said as he mother ruffled her hair, "Let's get your sister and round up your brothers, then we can go." She said.

XXXX

A couple of days later…

"Soo… we're finally here." Misael said as he glanced around the castle, " It's Really… fancy?"

Aliha nodded, "It's a beautiful place, especially its wonderful view."

Kaito shrugged, "I guess…"

"Besides, I can guarantee that you'll make some new friends…" Aliha said as her eyes turned and saw the familiar carriage with… the Pegasus. "In fact, that's one of them now." Aliha said with a smile as she pointed at the carriages.

"Who?" Kaito and Misael asked at the same time.

"It's the Altaria kingdom." Aliha said with a smile when she saw the familiar golden dress. "There's Queen Kotomi right now." Aliha said as she walked up ahead dragging her sons with her. "Kotomi!"

Kotomi turned around and smiled when she saw the light blue haired queen, "Hello Aliha." Kotomi said with a smile.

Aliha walked up to Kotomi and they both curtsied, "Where are the boys?"

"They didn't want to come to the gathering." Kotomi said with a smile as she shook her head, "You know how stubborn they can get."

Aliha smiled, " And the girls?"

"They're still in the ca-"

"Aliha! Kotomi!"

The two ladies turned their heads and saw Cydial walking towards them, "Welcome! Where are the guys?" he asked.

"They stayed back to watch the kingdoms." Aliha said.

Cydial nodded, "Get the children, I'll escort you to your rooms for the next few days and I'll ask the workers to bring in the luggage." He said as he turned around, "C'mon now." He said as he walked away.

"Who's that?" Kaito asked as he followed his mother, "That's the King of Palatic."

"Oh…" Misael said as he turned his head and saw the other queen helping two children out of the carriage.

XXXX

"Ah, you came." Uhshia said with a grin as the Queens embraced each other. "It's been too long!"

"At least we kept in touch." Aliha said with a chuckle.

"Yes, or else, oh! Let's introduce the children eh?" Kotomi said.

"Sure." Aliha said. "Kaito! Misael!"

"Ryoga, Rio!"

"Kisuna and Kara! C'mon!"

The six children hurried towards their mothers.

"Yes Okaa-san?" Misael asked.

"Misael and Kaito, the Altaria girls and the Palatic twins." All the kids nodded.

"I'm Kara!" Kara said with a grin as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "and this here is my sister Kisuna!" she said with a grin.

"I'm Rio! And that guy is my brother, Ryoga!" She said with a cheerful smile as Ryoga waved and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You six chat while we go and talk about grown up business alright?" Uhshia said.

The children nodded as they walked off.

"So… what do you wanna do?" Misael asked.

"How old are you?" Ryoga asked.

Misael glanced at the boy with purple hair, "Seven, and you?"

"Six. And so is my sister."

"Hey! I'm six too." Kara said with a grin.

"Cool." Ryoga replied.

"Still, what should we do?" Kaito asked.

"Let's play… hide-and-go-seek! We can play in teams!" Kara suggested.

"Sure… I guess." Misael said with a shrug.

"Fine with me!" Rio said.

"Cool! Let's put our names into a hat and three of us will pull out a name of one of the other!" Kara said.

"Okay…" Kaito said with a shrug as Kara started to scribble down name onto a paper. She tore them out, threw them on the ground and bounced twice before landing.

"Okay, pick one!" Kara said as she pointed at Misael.

Misael stared at the girl and nodded as he picked one up, "K-K-Kisuna? How did you know how to read and write?"

"We learn at young ages." Kara simply said with a shrug.

"Or that's just the way life is." Ryoga said.

"That too." Kara said with a smile.

"Okay…" Misael said as he scratched his head.

Rio bent down to pick a piece up; she picked one up, "K-K-Ka…Kai… Kaito?" She asked.

Kaito waved as Ryoga narrowed his eyes, "Why-"

"So it looks like I'm with you!" Kara said with a grin as Ryoga nodded but still sent a glare at Kaito.

"I'll be it." Ryoga offered. "Do you want to be it with me?"

"Sure, everyone else! Hide!" Kara said as she closed her eyes as the remaining children scattered out of the room.

XXXX

"Are you sure this is a good spot?" Kisuna whispered to Misael as they hid behind some trees.

"Positive." Misael whispered.

XXXX

"In here." Rio whispered as she grabbed Kaito's hand and pulled him into the dark hallway as they hid behind a thick drape.

"Why here?"

"Because Ryoga knows I never go down here." She whispered under her breath.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later…" she whispered.

XXXX

"Where can they be…" Ryoga muttered as he gazed around.

"Well, where would your sister hide?" Kara asked.

"Somewhere… where she knows I can't find her."

"That's the whole point Ryoga." Kara said.

"No, somewhere she thinks I can't find her… I know where she is!" Ryoga said as he grabbed her hand and ran off.

"Where-"

"The dark hallway, she never ever goes there. But, I caught her once and I think I know why…" he said as they turned a corner and saw a dark hallway. "Rio! I found you!" he called out.

"Do you think he found us?" Rio whispered as Kaito shook his head.

"Let's go." Kara said as she walked into the hallway and glanced around. She grinned when she saw the movement of the fabric. She slowly crept up towards the figure, "BOO!" she exclaimed as she pushed her hand through the drapes.

"Ahh!" Rio exclaimed as she bumped into Kaito when she felt the hand touch her shoulder. As Rio bumped into him, it caused him to fall backwards on to the ground with Rio on top of him.

"Rio!" Ryoga exclaimed as he ran towards his sister.

"You two alright?" Kara asked as she glanced at the two who were… laughing?

"You should have heard your scream!" Kaito pointed out with a chuckle.

"Well, you should have seen your face!" she countered as she burst into giggles.

"Rio. Get off of him!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"Oh stop fussing Ani!" she exclaimed once her fit of laughter began to die down.

"One group down, another to go!" Kara said with a confident smile.

"Yeah" Ryoga agreed.

"Where does your brother like to hide?" Kara asked.

"Outside." Kaito responded simply.

"Let's go!" Kara said as they all ran outside.

XXXX

"Boo!" Kara exclaimed as she stuck her head into some bushes. "No luck…" she muttered as she raised her head out of the bushes.

"Hmm… where are they…" Rio said as she placed a finger to her chin, "Let's check the ledge! There are tons of plants there! Maybe they're hiding somewhere over there!" Rio said.

"Good idea Rio." Kaito said as they started to run towards the 'cliff'.

XXXX

"You think they're going to be here?" Rio asked.

"Yup." Kaito said with a smirk, "Found you Misael!" he exclaimed as he ran over to the tuff of blonde hair poking out.

"Hey!" Misael exclaimed as Kaito poked him.

"C'mon let's head back to the castle." Ryoga said as they walked out of the 'cliff'.

Just then, they felt a rumble beneath their feet.

"ACK!" Rio exclaimed as they all fell to the ground.

"W-W-What's going on?!" Kara exclaimed as she slowly scooted backwards.

Then a dark shadowy ghost like figure formed. It had sharp dark claws and darky crimson ruby eyes flashing.

"What's that?!" Kara exclaimed.

"Ouch!"

"Who said that?" Ryoga asked as he turned his head as a murky dark raven black hand crept closer towards him.

"Ani!" Exclaimed Rio as a shadow claw approached her as well.

"Onee-chan!" Kisuna exclaimed when she noticed that everyone had a target slowly creeping towards them.

"Children!"

The children jerked their heads to see knights approaching them, as soon as the shadow figure caught a glimpse at the soldiers, it vanished.

"Are you alright?" A knight asked as he turned his head and saw the king and queens rushing towards them. The knights quickly bowed at their presence.

"Rio! Ryoga!" Uhshia exclaimed with wide arms as her children quickly stood up and bolted towards their mother and hugged her tightly. "What happened?!" She exclaimed as Rio sobbed in her shoulder as Ryoga bit his lip, but his lip still quivered.

"O-O-Okaa-san!" Kara exclaimed as she ran toward her mother.

"Kara! You're alright! Wait, where's your sister?" Kotomi asked as she glanced around and saw her other daughter lying on the ground. "Kisuna!" She exclaimed as she ran towards her daughter and lifted her onto her lap.

"O-O-Okaa-san…" she whimpered as she clutched her mother tightly.

"You're alright…" She said with a sigh of relief and widened her eyes when she noticed red liquid on her hand. "N-N-Nani…?" she wondered as her eyes trailed down to her daughter's leg and gasped when she saw the gash on her younger daughter's leg. "Nani?!" she exclaimed as Cydial appeared next to her, "Let's take her to the medic room. Ryoga! Stay with Kara." Cydial said as he scooped Rio into his arms.

Aliha bent down next to her two boys who hugged her neck, "You're safe… and you guys were so brave…" she said as her lip trembled as she placed a hand on both of the backs of their head. "D-Do you guys still want to stay… to make sure the other kids are… ok-kay?" She asked.

Kaito and Misael glanced at each other and nodded, "O-Okay…"

Aliha smiled and turned back to Ryoga and Kara, "C'mon you two, let's take you guys to your rooms, you'll all be sharing one, alright." Aliha said. Ryoga glanced at Kara who was still biting her lips, "Everything's going to be fine!" he said with a small smile trying to calm her down, she gazed up at him and nodded as he took her hand.

"Hey Ryoga, let's go call dibs on beds!" Misael suggested.

The three nodded as they ran ahead. Aliha sighed with relief as a thought still darkened her mind, 'What the hell was that?'

XXXX

Ryoga opened the door and widened his eyes, "Whoa! This is huge!" he exclaimed as he looked around the room and saw the three beds arranged touching each other on both sides of the wall , "We'll be fine huh?"

The three nodded, "Hey guys!"

The three turned around and saw Rio skipping towards them, "Where were you?" Ryoga asked.

"Otou-san took me to the medic for some reason." She said with a shrug. Apparently that response was enough for them, except for Kaito.

"Are you feeling better then?" he asked.

Rio smiled, "Yup! Are you okay?"

Kaito nodded, "Just a small scrape, but I'm fine." He said.

"Where?" She asked.

Kaito lifted his sleeve up to reveal a small pink area with small lifts of peeled skin. "Not a biggie." He said simply.

Rio ran to a shelf and returned with a handkerchief. She took his arm and slowly began to wrap his arm with the handkerchief and once she finished, she tied a knot, "There we go!" she said with a grin.

"Uh… Arigato…?" He said as he gazed at the light blue handkerchief with tiny white snowflakes on it. "Who's is this?" he asked.

"Mine, but I don't need it." She said with a grin.

Kaito nodded as he dug in his shirt pocket and offered her a black handkerchief with white swirls on it, "Since you gave me yours… here's mine." He said.

Rio smiled and accepted it, "Arigato!"

Kaito nodded, "Let's call beds!"

Rio nodded, "I call the one closest to the door!" Rio said as she hopped on top of a bed.

Kaito joined her on the on the next bed as Ryoga jumped on the last one of the row. Kara smiled and slept on the one across from Ryoga as Misael took the middle one, "I guessing we're saving that one for your sister?" he asked.

"Guess so." Kara said, "What do-" she began but the door slowly opened.

"Here's where you guys are." Kotomi said with a smile as she placed Kisuna on the open bed. "Okay I'm going to go change, you guys will be yourselves for now. But if you need us, just pull on that gold rope right there and we'll be running alright?"

The six kids nodded as Kotomi nodded and walked out of the room.

"Sooo… as I was saying" Kara said as she cleared her throat, "What do you guys wanna do?"

"We can play some board games until dinner…" Ryoga said as he glanced at the book shelf. "Cool." Kara said as she glanced at her sister who smiled cheerfully at her.

XXXX

"What do you guys think that was?" Cydial asked.

Kotomi shook her head, "I have the slightest idea…" she said.

Uhshia sighed, "At least the kids are safe…" she said quietly.

"Yes… although I fear… a new power is going to come…" Aliha muttered as the parents nodded agreeing.

"Whatever happens, even if one of us dies, we must vow to always be there for one another. We should also limit the visitations just for the sake of the kids ever having to encounter this again…" Cydial whispered.

The ladies turned away, but knew it was for the best, "We'll set out tomorrow… get-togethers shall be limited." Kotomi said solemnly.

"We shall prep another get together in let's say… eight years." Cydial suggested.

"I'm not so sure if I agree on that one…" Aliha said calmly.

"Yes, that doesn't seem quite fair to the children…" Kotomi said.

"I know… but it's for the safety of the children…" Cydial said with a sad smile.

"We understand…" Aliha said with a sad sigh.

"They will meet on the same coronation day though. Let's host their coronation on the same day hm? Maybe by then, we'll find the evil and destroy it. Then will they be able to be friends and maybe-"

"Oh Cydial!" Uhshia said as she playfully slapped her husband's arm.

"Well… I think it'd be best if we sleep. Then we can say our goodbyes… and then…" Aliha managed to say.

"I… guess." Kotomi said with a sigh as she stood up, "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow morning eh?"

"Yes… goodnight everyone!" Uhshia said with a smile.

XXXX

"C'mon children, get to bed." A maid said as she rushed some of the kids back to bed.

"Aww! Lydia, can't we stay up for just… ten more minutes?" Ryoga asked.

Lydia chuckled, "The definition of 'ten minutes' to you are more like 'ten hours' Ryoga. Besides, it's your daddy's order." She said as she lifted Ryoga onto the bed.

"Aww fine…" he muttered, "Night everyone…"

"Night Ryoga!" Kara said with a grin as she climbed into bed and placed her head on the pillow. She quickly fell asleep.

"Night ani… Kaito…" Rio mumbled as she shut her eyes.

"Night Rio-chan… night Misael." Kaito said as he laid his head down on the pillow and allowed the sleepiness to overcome him.

"Night Kaito…" Misael replied and fell asleep as the maids walked out of the room.

XXXX

Misael was soon stirred awake from the noises of something muffled. Misael slowly blinked as he looked around the dark room, "N-Nani?" he mumbled as he looked around. He slowly saw a figure sitting up on the next bed. "K-Kisuna?" he asked as he slowly hopped off the bed and sat next to her and felt some wet droplets on his hand. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the drowsiness in his eyes. He then placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked with a small yawn.

"N-N-Nothing…" she stuttered as she quickly dried her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked again as he pushed her bangs back.

"N-Nothing!" she said as she turned away.

"Something's wrong… you can talk to me." Misael said with a soft smile as he looked her in the eyes. But, she remained silent. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked.

She blinked at him, "H-How did you know?"

Misael shrugged, "Lucky guess. Now, what did you have a bad dream about?" he asked.

"A-About the monster thingy we saw earlier…" She said quietly.

"What about it?"

"I… can't sleep… it keeps popping up in my head and…" she slowly removed her legs from under the blanket. She gently touched the bandages wrapped around it, "I… I keep think that it gave m-me this…" she said. Misael touched the bandages, "You probably got cut with a rock, not that thingy… Besides, it was just a ghost thingy…" he said simply.

"I… guess… but that doesn't make it any better…" Kisuna said as tears streamed down her face. "People… keep fading away… they're dying…" she said quietly as more tears poured down.

"Uh… hey, I'll go get your Okaa-san okay?" Misael said as he was about to hop off, but stopped when something grabbed his arm. He turned back and saw the girl holding his arm, "What?"

"P-Please don't tell Okaa-san… she has too much to worry about already… I don't need her to get more anxious." Kisuna said quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"I can wake up your sister-"

"No! J-Just… let her sleep… please… She needs her rest… You, go back to sleep too…" she said as she released his arm.

"I can't sleep knowing someone isn't at peace with themselves." Misael said as he crossed his arms.

Kisuna laid down, "I… I'll be fine… thank you though… for worrying…" she said quietly. Misael sighed and lifted the covers up onto her shoulder. "Goodnight then…" he whispered as he went to his bed and collapsed and quickly fell back asleep.

Kisuna slowly got up and glanced at everyone and sighed as she placed her head in-between her knees.

XXXX

"Good morning!" Rio exclaimed as she jumped on Ryoga's bed. "Ah! Rio!" Ryoga exclaimed in shock as he was suddenly jolted by her movements.

"Gooooood morning everyone!" Kara exclaimed causing the rest of the children to jolt awake.

"Ugh… what time is it?" Kaito muttered.

"Why is it so early?" Misael muttered.

"Oh you lazy bums! Get up!" Kara said as the door opened.

"My, it looks like you guys are awake!" Kotomi said with a grin as she walked in.

"Good morning Okaa-san!" Kara and Kisuna said with a grin.

"Good morning you two, now did everyone have a good night's sleep?" She asked.

Misael glanced at Kisuna who shook her head but remained smiling. Misael sighed, "Everyone had a goodnight, but we're still tired. Well… me at least."

Kotomi chuckled, "Alright then… come on girls it's time to go."

"Already?!" Kara asked.

Kotomi smiled, "C'mon Kara"

Kara nodded, "Bye Ryoga!" "Bye Kara"

"Oh, Kaito and Misael, your mother is waiting for you guys at the gates." Kotomi said as she glanced at the two boys.

"Okay…" Misael said as he glanced at his brother who nodded.

"Bye Kaito-kun!" Rio said with a smile.

"Bye Rio-chan…" Kaito said with a small smile and wave as he followed his brother out of the room.

Afterwards…

"Otou-san! Otou-san!"

Cydial turned around and saw Rio skipping towards him, "Yes Rio?"

"When is everyone coming again?" She asked anxiously.

"I… I don't know Rio." Cydial said with a shrug.

"Otou-san… did they leave because they thought it wasn't… safe here?" Rio asked.

Cydial shook his head, "Why ever would you think that Rio?"

"Well, because yeste-"

"You'll all see each other on coronation day. We already agreed to have a coronation day so we could hold it on the same day." He said with a soft smile as Rio nodded. "When's coronation day?" Rio asked.

"In… eight years Rio."

Rio began to count her fingers and blinked, "Eight years?! Won't we be able to see each-"

"Rio, it's dangerous to have all the royal kiddies together. We just wanted you guys to meet each other, that's all." Cydial said with a smile as Rio sighed, "Okay Otou-san… so you're just doing this so we're all safe?"

"Correct Rio… so everyone will be safe…" Cydial said with a small smile.

XXXX


	3. day before coronation

**Okay then... I'd like to thank Stuffstuff in the first place for beta reading this story! Anyways, let's carry on.**

XXXX

A lot can happen in eight years…

XXXX

Kaito sighed as he passed by the large photograph of his mother. Her hair had been tied back into a simple braid as she had a golden circlet on her head. She was dressed in a large flowing dress. Kaito shook his thoughts out of his mind. Every time he walked by that picture of his mother, which was pretty often, made him feel like something was missing. After Aliha had died birthing Haruto, everything changed inside the palace, which caused the kingdom to change as well.

He wasn't the only one who was affected deeply. His brothers and their father were as well. Their father barely spoke, which he didn't very often anyways, to anyone except during meetings and speech and other stuff along those lines. His brother began to shun the family out. He was glad that at least Haruto was able to bring everyone together and smile.

"Nii-san!"

Kaito turned around to see Haruto running towards him, "Hey Haruto…"

"Nii-san, don't forget! The royal coronation ceremonies are going to be held at the kingdom of Altaria in three days! Otou-san told me."

"Do we have to go?" Kaito asked.

"It's what Okaa-san would have wanted. Besides, she was the one who planned it." Haruto pointed out.

Kaito nodded, "Very well… go get Misael will you? Meanwhile, you can tell me more about this coronation hmm?" Haruto nodded as he joined his brother and told him the details.

XXXX

Ryoga glanced out the windows, but diverted his eyes quickly.

"Ryoga…" Rio said as she touched her brother's arm.

"Sorry…"

"Thinking about Otou-san and Okaa-san again?" Rio said with a small smile as Ryoga shrugged. Their parents' death had affected them and the whole kingdom. There had been an accident and died on a business trip towards some kingdom that wasn't known.

"It's just that…"

"Hey, brighten up. Your coronation is in three days and we need to go to the kingdom of Altaria." Rio pointed out.

"I know…"

"Besides, we'll meet some of our old friends again." Rio said with a smile.

"Likely… who's going to be in the coronation?" Ryoga asked.

"You, Misael, and Kara."

"Kara…" Ryoga said as he thought about.

"Yeah… one of the Altarian kids." Rio said with a smile. "Don't forget about the Dracions." Rio pointed out.

"I remember them… at least I remember Kaito." Ryoga muttered.

"Well, let's go hmm?" Rio said as she skipped ahead.

XXXX

Kara collapsed onto her bed and sighed, "Hooray… coronation day!" she said with a cheery smile.

Kisuna peeked through her sister's door and smiled, "Yeah… can't believe it's been five years since…" Kisuna managed to say.

Kara sighed. Their mother had died from an assassination in one of the kingdoms. "Don't worry about it…" she said quietly.

Kisuna sighed. That was all they really knew... except for the fact that Quattro had told them that the Dracion kingdom was likely to be responsible for their mother's murder and they should keep their distances away. "I'll… see you later." She said as she slipped back into her own room.

XXXX

Three days later…

"Wow… this kingdom is beautiful" Rio said as she glanced around the kingdom. Her brother had gone up ahead to speak with the other members at the coronation.

"It is a lovely sight."

Rio turned her head and saw the familiar blonde with the teal fringe. "Hey… I know you." She said as she stared at him.

He blinked, "What are you here for?"

"My brother's part of the coronation for the kingdom of Palatic." She said.

"Palatic…" He said, "So you're princess Rio Kamishiro hmm?" he asked.

"How about you? The ceremony isn't till tomorrow, why are you here?"

"My brother is also in the coronation." He simply said.

"Oh! You're Kaito Tenjo! I remember now, you were one of the blondes that came over eight years ago." Rio said.

Kaito nodded, "Explains some things… how are your parents?"

"Passed away…" Rio glumly said.

"Oh… my sincere apologies…" Kaito said as he turned away.

"How about yours?" Rio said.

"Otou-san… is back at home while Okaa-san on the other hand… she… died too." He said quietly.

"Oh… you have my sincere apologies as well…" Rio said as she placed an arm on her shoulders.

"Um…" Kaito said as he glanced around, "W-W-Would you like to join my exploration of this kingdom?" Kaito asked.

Rio brightened, "Sure…"

XXXX

Ryoga glanced around the hallways and found a brunette with shoulder length wavy hair. "Excuse me!"

The girl turned around and grin, "Hey… aren't you… Ryoga Kamishiro?" she asked.

"Yeah? Why?" he asked.

Her grin increased, "I'm Kara Arclight."

"Kara… hey aren't you going to the coronation?"

"Yup, that's me. It's been so long! How ya been?" she asked with a grin.

"Uh… so- so… I guess." He said with a shrug.

"C'mon, I'll show ya to the meeting room." She said as he ran to catch up with her.

XXXX

Misael glanced around the hallways of the grand white marble castle. "Hmm, interesting architecture…" he said as he touched the pearly pillars as he walked by. He then saw a maiden up ahead who appeared to be standing on the edge of the balcony, appearing that she could fall any minute. He quickened his pace and saw that it was a brown haired girl wearing a white cape of the sort. "Hey you."

She quickly turned her head and was surprised to see the blonde that she nearly fell over, luckily Misael was quick enough to grab her arm and pull her back. But, he pulled her to hard and into his arm. She stared wide eyed at him. "N-Nani?!" she exclaimed.

"What are you? Suicide or what?" He asked as she pushed him away from her and backed away. He narrowed his eyes at her as she turned away from him. "Well?"

She stared at him with wide silver eyes as she gasped and took another step back. "What?" he asked.

"M-Misael…" she said as she leaped out of the balcony.

"Wait!" he exclaimed as he looked over the balcony and watched her cape fade away to replace them with white wings and she flew off. "She was an angel…" he said as he shook his head. He then blinked, "Wait… those silver eyes… the brown hair… ugh why does that sound familiar?" he asked as he shook his head, "Never mind… I better go to the meeting room." He muttered as he walked away.

XXXX

Rio chuckled as she and Kaito met up with Misael. "Hey Misael." Kaito said.

"Kaito, join me in the meeting, we're all supposed to participate in the coronation celebration." Misael said as his eyes moved towards Rio.

"I'm Rio Kamishiro; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she curtsied in front of him. Misael nodded, "Princess of Palatic. Let's get a move on. Your brother should be waiting for us. Maybe then we'll meet the princess of Altaria." He muttered as Kaito and Rio nodded as they followed him.

Couple of minutes later…

Misael opened the doors leading to the large chambers of the meeting room. He turned and saw a purple haired boy he assumed was Ryoga, talking to a brunette with brown hair, probably a princess of Altaria. He turned and saw someone wearing a white cloak covering her head sitting down on some chair made of fine glass.

"Hey Ryoga!" Rio said with a smile.

"Hey Rio, now Kara, you said you had brothers?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes, but they aren't going to be in the coronation…" Kara said.

"Where's your sister? Rio asked.

Kara smiled as she pointed to the girl in the white cloak, "She's been her the whole time. She's just a really quiet one, pretty shy too."

"Oh…"

"Your majesties." A man in a dark blue cloak entered the room, "The coronation has been canceled."

"Nani?!" Kara exclaimed.

"Why?" Ryoga asked.

"The officials… are in a political judgment. The coronation has been canceled until further notice. Meanwhile, everyone can stay in Altaria and… reconnect with each other." He said as he walked away.

"So much for planning." Kaito said as he scratched the back of his head.

"So much…" Rio said, "Well, I'm going to go continue walking around the palace." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I'll join you." Kaito said as he followed her.

"I'll give you a tour Ryoga." Kara said as she took his hand and pulled him out.

Misael glanced down at the girl in the cloak, who hadn't moved from her position. "Kisuna?" he asked as he sat on the chair next to it. He pulled off her hood and saw the brown hair. "Hey, you're the one from before. The one who jumped off the balcony." He said but she remained silent. He tilted his head as he walked in front of her. He noticed her eyes were wide in shock and her lips were trembling. "Are… you alright?"

"I-I-It's coming back…" she whispered.

"Huh?" he asked.

"T-T-The…" she managed.

"Nani?" he asked as he watched her clamped her ears tightly as she leaned over. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kisuna…"

"I… it can't come back!" she exclaimed as Misael shook her and lifted her head up and saw tears streaming down, "Kisuna! Snap out of it!" he exclaimed as her eyes flashed a light blue. She blinked as she moved a hand to her cheek, "W-What's going on…?" she asked as Misael stared at her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he wiped her tears away. She blinked again as she gasped and backed away but realized she was sitting on a chair but he grabbed her hand. "What is it with you and running away?" he asked.

She looked away, "Rumors…"

"Of what?"

She still didn't bother to look at him, "For the Dracion kingdom… murdering my mother." She said quietly.

Misael shook his head, "I never had seen the Altarian Queen for eight years Kisuna. Besides, no one has committed a murder for over ten centuries in Dracion."

She turned towards him and sighed, "I…"

"Besides, if I killed the queen, wouldn't I have been dead by now?" he asked.

Kisuna shrugged; "Maybe…" she said as she slowly stood up and walked towards the door and reached for the handle but stopped when she saw a black aurora surrounding the doorknob. She took a step back away from it as she felt the darkness spread around the room as she jerked her head around.

"Kisuna, are you seriously alright?" Misael asked as he narrowed his eyes as he took a step towards her. He saw a gold aurora surround her as she muttered some words. "Kisuna" he said as he cautiously walked towards her as her aurora faded and she sunk to the ground. "Kisuna…" he said as he knelt down and narrowed his eyes, "What the heck is wrong with you?" he asked as he saw the sweat beads forming on her head and her cheeks started to lose their color.

The door burst open, "Hey Kisuna, oh my goodness!" Kara exclaimed as she stopped in her tracks. "What the hell happened?!" she asked as Ryoga, Rio, and Kaito appeared behind her.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me what's wrong either." Misael said with a scowl.

"Take her to the infirmary already!" Kara exclaimed.

Kisuna slowly opened her eyes as she placed a hand on her head, "Hey Kara"

Kara sighed, "Thank goodness you're alright… what's going on?"

"I felt a little dizzy." She said with a small smile.

"Alright… Misael, take her to her room. She'll show you her room." Kara said as she shook her head, "I need to go help with the dispute…"

"We'll come too." Rio said as Kaito and Ryoga nodded, "Maybe more of us might be able to convince them." Ryoga said.

Kara nodded, "Go ahead" she said as she turned back to her sister, "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" she asked.

She smiled, "I'll be perfectly fine Onee-chan. Go stop the dispute and be back soon." She said as Kara smiled and ruffled her hair, "I will." Kara turned to Misael, "Watch her alright?"

Misael nodded as he sister turned around and followed the others. "Do you need help?" he asked.

"N-No thanks…" she said as she stood up and used the walls for support.

"What was that earlier?" Misael asked her.

Kisuna shrugged, "I don't know… happens…"

"Oh… well, what happened to your wings?" he asked.

"They only appear when I need them or during a ceremony." She said as she leaned against the wall.

"Would it be better if I carried you?" Misael asked.

"I-I'm fine… just a little tired…" she said as she slowly continued to walk.

"What was that monster you were talking about?" Misael asked.

"I… I have no idea… But I felt the same presence when I was younger… and then I felt it again. But… something reacted within me and… yeah…" she said with a small sigh.

Misael nodded, "Want to sit down a bit? You look really worn out." He said as he turned to her and he noticed that her checks still haven't regained its color and she was breathing heavily.

"N-No…" she said as she still continued.

"How far is your room?"

"The next building top floor." She said.

Misael stared at her, "At this pace, it's going to take a whole day."

"I… I don't care…" she muttered as she continued walking.

Misael shook his head as he scooped her up, "W-W-What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"If we continue like this, you'd collapse 1/3 of the way." He said, "Besides, you don't look like you're in any condition to walk and you're going to collapse any minute." He said sternly, "Just relax for a while…" he said.

Kisuna glanced up at him and sighed as she placed her head on his shoulders, "I wish it was that simple…"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't tell you anymore." She said quietly.

"Why not?"

"I don't need anyone to worry about me…" she said.

"Kisuna-"

"No really." She interrupted, "As long as I conceal my problems… everything will be fine. If I talk about my problems, problems would probably erupt and everything would be in total chaos." She said as tears rolled down her face.

"Your problems are that bad…" Misael said with a sigh. "I understand…" he said as he glanced down at her.

XXXX

Misael brought the girl to the room, but she fell asleep and her sister had return and decided to stay with her.

"Hey Misael,"

Misael turned his head and saw Kaito join him, "So… everything alright with the Altaria princess?"

"Tell me about the Palatic princess first." He said with a smirk as Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up, she's a really nice and bright girl. She's really considerate too. How about Kisuna?" Kaito asked as he nudged his brother's elbow.

"Well… she's a really independent girl. She's concealing her problems that's probably causing her to suffer so bad… she's not willing to ask for help when she really needs it and she's pretty stubborn." He muttered.

"Her problem are that bad?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah…"

"Oh… I probably should have said something earlier but Rio had a prediction. That something dark was coming." Kaito said.

Misael glanced at Kaito, "Something… dark?"

"Yeah… and... the coronation is a go. Get some sleep brother, you'll need it." Kaito said as he patted his brother's shoulder and walked away.

Misael shook his head. Something was definitely wrong.

XXXX

**Okay... so review please! :D**


	4. coronation day

**What's up everyone? Well, hope you're having a great day so far and let's start the chapter!**

XXXX

Kara sighed as she gently touched her sister's arm. She turned around when she heard the door open. She quickly turned around and saw her brother, Quattro, walking towards her.

"Have you been up all night?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"No…"

"How long have you been here then?" Quattro asked.

"A… hour."

"Well, today's your coronation day so go get ready alright? I'll bring her when she wakes up, don't worry Kara." Quattro said as Kara glanced at him.

"Alright…" she mumbled as she walked out of the room.

Quattro glanced at Kisuna and sighed, "It would be nice if you were awake for your sister's coronation you know…" he said with a small chuckle as the door opened. Quattro turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw who it was, "What do you want?" he asked with a small growl.

"I already know you don't like me." Misael said as he stood by the door.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because it's about your sister."

"Which one?" Quattro asked.

"The one right there."

Quattro glared at him, "What about her?"

"You do know that she has… bad problems within her right?"

"Such as?" Quattro inquired.

"I don't know that much." Misael replied.

"Well, what do you know?"

"She's scared to tell anyone her problems. Seeing that you're her brother, you might be able to convince her to tell you." Misael said.

Quattro placed a hand on his forehead, "You don't know how complicated it is…" Misael said.

"How is that even possible?" Quattro asked, "She's always cheerful and happy." He stated.

"But do you actually know how she really feels?" Misael asked.

Quattro glanced at him and shot him a glare, "You think… ugh, never mind…" he muttered.

"Besides, you should wake her up; the coronation is in five hours. Knowing how long it takes for girls to prep, you might just as well wake her up."

Quattro shook his head, "Don't you have to prep? You're the one who's actually in the coronation."

Misael shrugged, "Thought I should point that out." He said as he walked out of the room.

Quattro sighed as he glanced back at his sister who was staring at him. Quattro blinked, "H-How long have you been up?" he asked.

"Since Onee-chan was here." She said.

"You've been up that long?" Quattro asked.

Kisuna nodded as she sat up, "I just didn't want to wake up to get her worried so I … stayed asleep."

Quattro ruffled her hair, "You're always making sure that other people aren't worrying. But you're worrying me right now." He said.

Kisuna blinked as he stared into her eyes, "Since you were up, is what Misael said true?" he asked.

Kisuna bit her lip as Quattro shook his head, "Misael isn't known for lying you know."

"I…" she began as tears swelled up in her eyes. Quattro wrapped her in a hug, "Just tell me, nothing wrong is going to happen if you tell other people."

"I… I can't…" she said as Quattro looked down at her, "And why not?"

"I don't want it to be true…" she whispered. "

"What to not be true?" Quattro asked.

"Eternal darkness…" Kisuna said quietly as Quattro shook his head, "That's based on myth or something isn't it?"

"What?" Kisuna asked.

"The myth of the angel of darkness. Like I said, it's only a myth or something." Quattro said.

Kisuna nodded as she bit her lip, "B-B-But it all seems so true…"

"Tell me then."

"The eternal darkness in all the kingdoms… a dark one will return… when he or she falls… everything will come back…" Kisuna mumbled.

Quattro widened his eyes, "T-That…"

Kisuna glanced up at him, "Nani?"

Quattro shook his head, "N-Nothing… continue…" Quattro said with a reassuring smile. 'T-That was part of the prophecy…' he thought.

"When the kingdoms are all elapsed in darkness… all the kingdoms are slowly dying… within and outside. That leaves them open for attack… an apocalypse. T-Thousands will die and be sacrificed… many wars within. So much chaos…" Kisuna said, "I-I-I can't take these thoughts and sights anymore!" she exclaimed as tears streamed down her face.

Quattro patted her back, "That's all a story… nothing like that's going to happen…"

"T-They've been appearing for so long Nii-san… I don't think it's just a story anymore…"

"How long have you been having these… dreams?"

"Since I was… six." She said as Quattro glanced down at her, "You've been hiding it for that long? Are you really the cheerful happy girl I see every day?" he asked as she placed her head on his shoulder, "I-I don't know anymore… I don't want anyone to die…" she cried.

"No one's going to die Kisuna…" Quattro said as he felt her tremble.

"It seems so realistic… if there's no light… doesn't that mean Altaria falls? And… Onee-chan?" she asked as Quattro bit his lip. "K-Kisuna…"

"I-I just…"

"Kisuna don't think like that anymore. I could have helped you while you were little. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I didn't want to scare anyone… I didn't want them to worry about me… everyone makes such a big fuss. There are much greater matters to handle with." She said as Quattro broke away from her.

"Don't think like that! Your life is more important than those so called great matters."

"The people mean more to me than my life and problems!" She countered.

"If you have so many problems, how will they be able to have faith in you? How will your sister be able to rule knowing that you are miserable?" he countered.

"W-Why do you think I've been acting all happy and cheerful then?!" she shot back as tears streamed down her face as Quattro widened his eyes. "Kisuna"

"No, I've been happy for them. I want them to have faith in my sister. I want them to have faith that there is still a chance even though I can't picture it. I'm staying strong and even if I feel like this, as long as the people are smiling and happy. That's enough for me." She said as she stood up and ran out of the room letting the tears fall.

"Kisuna!" Quattro exclaimed as he got out of her bed and ran out of the door and looked around. "Ugh!" He exclaimed as he slammed a hand on his forehead.

"Nii-san, is everything alright?" Trey asked.

"No"

"Does it have to do with Kisuna? She just ran past me a couple of seconds ago."

"She's probably getting ready for the coronation. Now, excuse me, I need to go prep as well." He said as he walked away. Trey glanced at him and shook his head as he walked away.

XXXX

"Hey Kaito-kun!" Rio exclaimed as Kaito turned around and waved at her. She caught up to him and smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Heading over to the designated area for where I am supposed to prep." Kaito said as she smiled at him.

"May I walk with you?"

"Sure. Now, where are you headed to?"

"Where I am supposed to prep. Ani left a while ago with Kara-chan so I'm guessing all those who aren't going to be crowned but are still within the royal family are dressing together while the ones who are changing somewhere else." Rio said.

"Did Ryoga tell you that?" Kaito asked as Rio nodded.

"Yeah… how was your morning?" Rio asked.

"Nice, yours?"

"Nice as well…"

"I heard we were on the fifth landing, can you confirm it?"

"Yeah that was where I was told to go… hmm there's supposed to be one more person with us isn't there?" Rio asked as she glanced around.

"Kisuna I believe."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe she's already there?" he asked.

"Probably. Or she has a shortcut. She does live here after all." Rio said with a shrug.

"Possibly…"

"Ah, Ms. Kamishiro and Mr. Tenjo, hurry up my dears!" A maid called as Rio and Kaito quickened their paces. "Yes?" Kaito asked.

"Ah you two are the last ones to arrive." She said simply.

"Oh…" Rio said.

"Well, come along. One member… Quinton I believe will not be able to attend the ceremony do to business but he sends congrats to all in the coronation ceremony." She said. "Now, split up. Kaito on the left and Rio on the right please. Oh and Kaito, two other members from the Altaria are already dressing in the boys room. You will first be cleaned and then you will select one of the given attires to wear at the ceremony. Rio, same for you but only one other member is in there. She's also from Altaria. Now, be on your way!" she said as she walked away.

Kaito and Rio glanced at her and laughed, "Wow…" Kaito said as he shook his head.

"Well I see you later!" Rio said as she walked into the room as the door shut behind her.

"Bye…" Kaito said as he walked into the room and closed it behind him.

XXXX

Rio walked down the hallway and into a grand room that was possibly the 'bathroom'. "Wow… the Altarians sure are extravagant…" Rio said as her jaw dropped. The beautiful marble walls that sparkled as the beams of light shone on them. The sparkly crystal like chandeliers glowed nicely.

"Thank you"

Rio turned around and smiled to see the light brown haired girl.

"I'm Kisuna Arclight of Altaria." She said as she curtsied.

Rio did the same, "I'm Rio Kamishiro of Palatic." She said as she glanced up at the girl who smiled at her.

"Who's bathing first?" Rio asked.

"There are two tubs." Kisuna said with a smile as Rio nodded.

"Well, let's go, the maids are probably waiting." She said with a smile as she motioned for Rio to follow her.

"Okay then."

XXXX

Rio walked out of the room, finally done with the prep. Rio looked down at herself and ran her fingers through the cool light blue silk with a dark blue ribbon on it. She also wore a light blue cape with the Palatic crest on it. Apparently everyone else also wore a cap with their crest on the back. Rio looked around and saw Ryoga and some other people chatting around a table. She curtsied as she sat next to Ryoga.

"Hey Rio. Apparently they decided that you'd look nice in a bun." Ryoga said.

"And they were correct." Kaito added as Rio blushed.

"A-Arigato." Rio said with a grin.

"Well, let's get outside hm?" Kaito said as he offered his hand towards Rio as she smiled and accepted it.

Ryoga opened his mouth and then closed it as he shook his head.

"C'mon Ryoga." Kara said as Ryoga stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"They put your hair in curls?" he asked.

Kara widened her eyes, "Why? Is it bad?!" Kara asked.

"No not at all! It looks really nice on you actually." Ryoga said as she smiled. "I wonder how you let them get you into a dress."

"Tsch, I almost killed them until they reminded me it was just for the coronation." She muttered as Ryoga chuckled. "Let's get going hm?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kara said as she intertwined his arm with hers.

XXXX

Kara sat down on the stairs, "Ugh! We still have three hours!" she exclaimed.

"Then let's go do something." Ryoga said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You're the one who lives here." Ryoga said.

"Hey Nee-chan"

Kara glanced back and saw Kisuna, "Hey you're up!"

Kisuna smiled, "Yup."

"Hey Kara where do you… oh hey you guys." Quattro said as he glanced at Kisuna who widened her eyes.

"I-I-I have to go." Kisuna said as she took a step back and turned around and ran off.

"Kisuna wait!" Quattro exclaimed as he ran after her.

"What's wrong with them?" Ryoga asked.

Kara narrowed her eyes, "I don't know… Kisuna normally doesn't avoid Quattro."

"Maybe they got into a conflict?" Ryoga asked.

"No, Kisuna never argues with Quattro…"

"Maybe they did for once?"

"Maybe… but she seemed frightened." Kara said.

"How did you know that?" Ryoga asked as Kara scoffed at him.

"One, she's my sister. Two, I can tell by her look." Kara said.

"Doesn't say-"

"Let's go look for Rio." Kara said changing the subject.

"Sure." He said.

XXXX

Kisuna continued running as she turned around and then bumped into someone. "Ack!" she exclaimed as she tripped and fell on top of the person.

"Ow… Kisuna?" Misael said as she glanced down at him.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she quickly got off of him.

"It's alright…" he said as he stood up.

"Kisuna!"

Kisuna jerked her head and saw Quattro running towards her. "I have to go." She said as she began to run off but Misael grabbed her wrist. "Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"Why are you running?" he asked.

"Kisuna!" Quattro said as he stopped in front of her and glared at Misael.

Misael let go of her wrist and she turned away.

"Kisuna…" Quattro said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What I said was what I meant alright! Nothing else can change that. Now stop worrying about me." She said as she brushed off his hand and ran off.

"Kisuna wait." Quattro muttered as he slapped his forehead. "Oh what's the point."

"You two got into an argument hm?" Misael asked.

"Yes… and not a very good one."

"I can tell…"

"Shut up."

"Look, she'll come back to you; she's just confused and lost."

"She's been confused and lost since she was six!" Quattro exclaimed.

"Who was confused and lost since she was six?" a different voice said.

Misael and Quattro turned around and saw Quinton looking at them with a stern look.

"I thought you couldn't make it." Quattro said.

"There was a change within the schedules. I leave as soon as the coronation ends." Quinton said.

"I need to go finish organizing everything." Quattro muttered as he walked away.

"I'll assist you." Misael said as he followed Quattro.

Quinton glanced at the two boys and shook his head and walked away.

XXXX

Kara looked up ahead and saw Kisuna running towards her. "Hey Kisuna!" Kara called out as Kisuna ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Promise me you'll be alright…" she whispered in her sister's ear.

"Huh? What?"

"Promise me." She said.

"I… I promise…?" Kara said uncertainly as she pushed her sister away, "What's wrong?"

"Something… never mind…" Kisuna said quietly as she put her arm on her shoulder. "I'm just hallucinating…" she muttered as she walked away.

Ryoga stared at Kara, "That… was unusual…"

Kara nodded as she glanced back, "What the hell is going on?" she asked as Ryoga shrugged.

"I have a feeling Misael or Quattro's going to know though…" Ryoga said.

"Let's go have a chat with them then." Kara said as she pointed at the two boys down the hall. Ryoga nodded.

"Hey Ani!"

Ryoga turned around and saw Rio, "Hey Rio."

"What are you two doing?" Rio asked

"We were going to go talk to Quattro and Misael." Kara said.

"Why?"

"Something isn't right…" Ryoga said.

"I assure you everything is alright."

The four turned around and saw someone wearing a black cloak standing behind them.

"Ummm who are you?" Kara asked.

"I am the grand prophet of the three kingdoms. I am also in charge of crowning you." He said with a bow, "Please, call me Don." He said.

"Um… hello Don. Now, what did you mean that everything is alright?"

"Why, it was said by the weather scribes. Everything will shine beautifully and!" He said with a grin.

"Um… alright?"

"Well, I must go. Only an hour and a half left!" he said as he walked away.

"That… was rather interesting." Kara said as Rio grinned.

"Very…" Ryoga muttered.

"Let's go talk to Quattro now." Kara said as they walked up ahead towards the two boys.

"Hey Quattro!" Kara said. Quattro turned and waved.

"Cut the act Quattro, what's going on with Kisuna?" Kara said as she crossed her arms.

"What?" Quattro asked.

"Quattro tell them." Misael said as Quattro shook his head. "It's not that simple…" Quattro muttered.

"Yes it is. Just tell us-" Kara began.

"You think if it was that simple I would have told you already?" Quattro asked.

"What is there to hide? We're family!" Kara exclaimed.

"What is there to hide is what I promised Okaa-san to never speak about!" Quattro exclaimed.

"Well, I'm about to be crowned so you better as well tell me!" Kara exclaimed.

Quattro narrowed his eyes as Kara smiled in triumph, "It's about your prophecy then."

"What's wrong with that?" Kara asked.

"It can lead to your death Kara!" Quattro exclaimed as Kara narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Kisuna's been receiving theories and nightmares about our futures… since she was six." Quattro muttered. "They all relate to the prophecy that was foretold."

Kara shook her head, "It's just a prophecy and from what I heard, the prophet that gave us our prophecy was new and still not very skilled."

Quattro sighed, "That's a little more… reassuring."

"Now, come on. The coronation is in about an hour so let's go." Misael said.

"What about your sister?" Ryoga asked Kara.

"She'll be there… she would never miss the coronation." Kara said. So let's go!"

XXXX

A little into the coronation…

"These three are the destined and chosen ones to rule or kingdoms of joy next!" Don said as the crowd cheered.

"We are all blessed and we will wish these three well! Now, may I call Misael up!" Don said.

Misael walked forward and got on one knee.

"We crown you… as king of Dracion!" Don said as he offered Misael a sword. Misael took the sword and returned to his spot.

"Now, Ryoga!" Don said as Ryoga walked forward and got on one knee. "We crown you king of Palatic!" He said as he also offered him a sword. Ryoga accepted the sword and returned.

"And now… our new Queen! Kara come on up!" Don said as Kara walked forward.

"Now, we crown you…" Don said with a grin as he held up a wreath and was about to place it on her head but his grin turned into a smirk as clouds began to cover up the sun. "As the Queen of light!"

Kara took a step back to her spot as she stared at Don, "W-What are you doing?!"

Don smirked, "The legends and myths do come true. Every hundred years there are a set of twins in the kingdom of Altaria. The eldest will always be crowned the angel of light." He said as he turned towards Kisuna, "And the second… will be responsible for the chaos. The one who will decide fate… the angel… of darkness!" he boomed as he pointed at Kisuna.

"W-What?!" Kara exclaimed, "That is only a rumor!" she exclaimed.

"Oh really? Do you guys remember the shadow hand that attacked you guys when you guys were six and you were at the kingdom of Palatic?" he asked as Kara growled. "I'll take that as a yes. That was the sign that the angel of darkness was going to rise through this coronation. The one who has been having fears, pain, and darkness filled into her heart since that very day." He said.

Kara turned towards her sister, "K-K-Kisuna…"

"And let the kingdoms fall into eternal darkness! Let the apocalypse come! Let rage and war instill in peoples' hearts. Let the prophecy come true! Let the forgotten kingdom rise again." He said.

"No, we won't allow that." Kara said as she took a step forward.

Don smirked as he snapped his fingers at Kisuna. Kisuna glanced at her as he once white dress turn pure black and her once white wings turn raven black. "K-Kara…" she whispered.

"Let this war… rage on." Don said as he vanished.

Kara turned back to her sister, "K-Kisuna…" she managed as she and her sister both collapsed as the clock ticked to twelve.

**XXXX**

**Well, a big-ish twist. Anyways, if you blame me on whom the angel of darkness was. I did have a vote for it. Well necessarily my cousins and one other person on ff. Anyways, what's going to happen? We shall see. Review please**


End file.
